


Doing all the work

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gavin is very horny and Nines is very done with him, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: During a lonely night shift Gavin refuses to do his work the way he should. Nines uses the opportunity to punish his detective a little and have some fun while he does it...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 203





	Doing all the work

A whimper escaped Gavin and earned him a stern look from the android above him. The human had lost all sense of time. All he knew was that he and Nines had come back from their last crime scene around half past midnight and had gotten into their little argument about half an hour later. Everything after that was just a blur.

  
Gavin and Nines had taken the night shift this particular Thursday night and for the first hour, everything had been rather chill. Then, the call had come in and they had driven to some shithole neighborhood on the outskirts of Detroit to investigate the murder of some poor soul, who lived all alone and had managed to get himself stabbed in the chest sixteen times. After that, they had returned to the precinct so Gavin could write the report. Nines claimed he had other, more important things to do when Gavin argued that he was in no mood to write reports at this hour. When Nines wouldn’t budge, Gavin had just written whatever he pleased for the report and waited for the android to scold him for it.  
  
The punishment came promptly but not in the way Gavin had expected it. He had no idea how Nines did it but the next thing he knew was that he was on his knees under the android’s desk and had Nines’ dick in his mouth.  
  
“I want you to be a good, little Detective now and stay exactly like this until I finish fixing your mistakes”, Nines had ordered with a hard expression on his face, “Is that understood?” And Gavin, being the angry but also constantly horny idiot that he was had only nodded as far as he could and stayed where he was.

Now some might argue that having a dick in one’s mouth wasn’t much of a punishment. But for Gavin, who loved nothing more than sucking his partner’s cock, having to sit there and just hold it on his tongue, not allowed to move or suck, it was hell. He wanted to move so badly, suck on the tip of Nines’ dick the way he knew the android loved and make the brunet lose his calm and collected composure. They were alone at the precinct right now. Everyone else was either at home or out on duty. Maybe he could make Nines lose it so he cried out until his voice became a garbled mix of static and noise. By the time Nines was done with the report, the others could be back and the chance lost and it made Gavin incredibly antsy.   
  
He had no idea how much time had passed already. His knees hurt like hell and his jaw ached so badly he knew he would feel it for days. But Gavin couldn’t care less. Nines was usually so gentle and careful with him and he loved to indulge the android’s darker side. He had never minded cockwarming before but with an android partner, someone who could literally turn off all of his pleasure receptors and stay hard forever at the same time it was more exhilarating than anything before ever had been.   
  
Suddenly, Nines moved his chair back from the table and Gavin followed, shuffling along on his knees so the android’s cock wouldn’t fall from his mouth. Nines looked at him with a mixture of exasperation and fondness on his features.  
  
“You’re being very noisy, Gavin”, he scolded, “It’s distracting. That’s why I’m taking so much longer with this report than usual.” Gavin huffed and let out another petulant whine. Nines sighed and cupped the side of his face in his hand. The brunet traced his finger along the skin of Gavin’s cheek, where he could no doubt feel his own erection in the human’s mouth.  
  
“You do know this is your own fault, right Gavin?”, Nines asked with a sigh, “If you don’t do your reports right I have to fix them for you. Now be good and let me finish this up. I’m almost done. But I’ll only let you suck me afterward if you’re a good boy now. Understood?”   
  
Gavin nodded again and shuffled back further underneath the table when Nines moved his chair forward again. Another excruciating wait began in which Gavin began to dig his nails into his own palms to keep himself from being noisy again. When Nines stopped typing and began to quickly read over the report again to check for any mistakes he might have made, Gavin felt himself beginning to drool for real. Soon, he would finally get to do more than just hold Nines’ cock in his mouth. He had been so good. There was no way Nines wouldn’t let him suck him off, right? 

  
  
Finally, Nines shoved his chair back again and Gavin followed eagerly. His face fell with disappointment when Nines withdrew his length from his mouth, however.  
  
“But…”, he began, his voice raspy and low before Nines shut him off with a quick “shh” and a finger pressed to his lips.

“You were very good, Gavin”, he said and some of the tension drained from the human’s shoulders, “You’ll get your reward now. But we have to be very quiet, okay? Someone might return any minute and we wouldn’t want to get into any trouble, right?”  
  
Gavin nodded and earned a fond smile from Nines, then opened his mouth again. Torturously slowly Nines slid his cock past his lips and only let out a soft sigh when Gavin wrapped them tightly around it. The detective began to bob his head slowly, cherishing the feeling of Nines’ length dragging along his tongue and reveling in the taste of him. But there was something more that he wanted. Tentatively, he took hold of one of Nines’ wrists and pulled on it until he got the android to place his hand on Gavin’s head.  
  
“So this is what you want tonight…”, Nines drawled with a lazy smile on his face. Gavin nodded as much as possible, tension coiling tight in his body, “Very well then.”   
  
Gavin almost cried with relief when Nines held on tightly to him and began guiding Gavin back and forth over his cock at a pace that suited him. For a split-second, Gavin panicked, worried that the android would now tease him all over again. But Nines set a hard and fast rhythm. Apparently, he was done teasing too, his hips snapping forward, deeper and deeper into Gavin’s mouth until the tip of Nines’ length hit the back of the human’s throat. Both men let out a barely audible whimper and Nines picked up his pace once more.   
  
It was only when Gavin rubbed his sweaty palms along the denim of his jeans and got a little too close to his crotch that he realized how hard he was. Even the brief contact punched a low groan out of him and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing the heel of his hand to where he could feel himself, hard and pulsing, in the tight confines of his pants. When he looked up, he could see Nines’ blue eyes, now almost black with desire, focused on him. For a moment Gavin thought that he’d made a mistake and would now be scolded but instead, Nines sighed softly at the sight of him.  
  
“That’s it, Gavin”, Nines growled, static creeping into his voice from how hard it must be for him to stay quiet, “I want you to make yourself come. You’ve been so good. You deserve it. Just be quiet.”   
  
Gavin whined around Nines’ cock which made the android buck into his mouth involuntarily. And suddenly it was a race to the finish line. Nines’ grip on Gavin’s hair tightened as his hips picked up their pace. At this point, Gavin was sure that no matter how discreet they were trying to be, if someone were to walk in on them right now, it would be glaringly obvious what they were doing. But he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was the expression of pure, unadulterated bliss on Nines’ face and the way he kept relentlessly thrusting into Gavin’s mouth.   
  
The human tried to hold on for as long as he could but it got harder every second. His hand moved on its own accord, grinding the heel of his palm over his erection at a frantic pace now. When a particularly hard thrust from Nines knocked him off-guard, the pressure against his sensitive tip became too much and Gavin was tumbling over the edge. He had no idea if he managed to keep quiet or cried out around Nines’ dick the way he wanted to. All he knew was that about three seconds after he started coming, the android reached his own climax. His dick pulsed deliciously in Gavin’s mouth as he spilled all over his tongue and down his throat. Half-delirious as he was, it was damn near impossible for Gavin to swallow all Nines had to give and the excess dribbled down his chin, mixing with saliva there.  
  
When Gavin finally came to his senses again, Nines carefully withdrew his length from the human’s mouth and maneuvered him so that the side of his head was resting on the inside of his thigh. They sat in silence for long moments, Nines running a hand through Gavin’s hair and looking at him reverently.

“You okay?”, he asked eventually as if Gavin’s blissed-out expression and dopey smile could possibly lead to any other conclusion than that Gavin was currently on cloud nine.   
  
“Yeah sure”, he said, his voice rough and deep, “I’m thinking I should start fucking reports up more often if this is what I get as a reward.” 

“Don’t you dare”, Nines threatened but there was a fond smile on his face, “It was hard enough not getting caught this time. We can do this at home, though.”  
  
“Whatever floats your boat, plastic”, Gavin commented on a yawn. Nines scooted back further in his chair to allow him some room to get back on his feet. Gavin wasn’t entirely sure his legs would still carry him after he had been kneeling for so long. But that quickly became the least of his concerns when he stood up on unsteady legs and the cooling spot of semen in his briefs began to stick uncomfortably to his skin. He looked down with distaste. How the fuck was he supposed to get through the rest of his shift like this?

“Come on, Gavin”, Nines said as if he had read his thoughts, “We could both use a shower and I left a change of clothes for both of us in the lockers near the showers.”  
  
“Wait…did you plan this?”, Gavin wanted to know. But Nines only gave him a far too Connor-esque wink and walked off towards the showers, leaving Gavin to shake his head in disbelief before hurrying along after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated as always!  
> Come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
